rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Raven
The Order of the Raven is an organization founded by Lucius Renderra in the Fifth age, seeking to design hybrid style armours from materials across the world. Originally meant to be a way to protect the Renderra family, Lucius needed a smith to help him create the armour, recruiting his illegitimate son Nathan Renderra with the promise of being legally acknowledged. As Lucius died, Natalie adopted the project with plans of her own aspiration. Natalie aimed to protect more than just the immediate family, but lacked a cause until the Death of Guthix. Recruiting her Step-Brother Zarin Renderra, and eventually her son Driez, the Ravens began to take shape as a force to be unleashed upon the world. History Fifth Age It was the Fifth Age set the gears in motion for the Hybrid Armour project, that would one day evolve into the Ravens. When Drazker Vekon the Fourth commit the Druid massacre, Lucius was determined to make a set of armour that would protect himself from Lightning spells, as well as Drazker's sword. This led to the use of many materials to make the first Raven Armour, known as "Primitivo" Class. From there, Lucius and his son Nathan expanded the armoury, a couple years after, with dozens of designs of armour made, eventually narrowing down to a small handful of functioning ones. Natalie, Lucius, and Jason Locke began wearing examples of the armour until after the battle of the Salve. With Lucius dead, Natalie began newer armour designs not used until the Sixth age. Sixth Age With the death of Guthix, the Renderra gave in to a massive catastrophe upon the Isles, leading to many deaths. With the Knights cut in number from 1500 to 350, it was clear newer tactics would be needed to secure safety. Reaching out to allies, the Renderra have recovered somewhat, but Natalie ultimately decided it was time to play her trump card. The Ravens were mostly just his elite, favoured soldiers at first. Only upon noting the pack instinct of Rorarii did Nathan have the inspiration that sets them apart. Using a stolen commorb blueprint from Hayley K. Spears, Nathan made his own Commorb, calling it the "Renderra Communique." Through the Communique, Nathan now has ties into various Godless Networks and far away contacts to dispatch. When Driez Renderra became King of the Aethyric Empire, it was the Ravens he chose to be his personal Guard. Today they are a public organization in this form, but in private they act in defense of Gielinor's balance. Duties *Commanding Ravens are not chosen solely for their combat as a single individual, but their use in greater tactics. Before a member is inducted into the Order, they must prove themselves to be capable of leading soldiers into skirmishes against varying opponents and succeed. The ability to lead troops in a fluid manner is what the Ravens desire in their members. They must be able to adapt to new or unexpected conditions quickly enough that it doesn't limit their group. *Preserve It's encouraged for Ravens to maintain their Native culture, in order to preserve the longevity of it. Their traditions are vital to how they fight, and Natalie is aware of this. She doesn't plan to change this drastically, only supply them tools to go further in their life goals. In addition, Ravens must preserve the cultures of all walks of sentient life they meet, to learn from them in the event they, like the Imcando or Dragon Riders, are wiped off Gielinor. *Inform The Peasantry already has dissent against the Gods. It is the Job of a Raven to either intimidate them away from the Gods, or guide them toward the path of neutrality. This can be done a multitude of ways, but it is encouraged to remain passionate in spreading this idea, "We don't need Gods on Gielinor." Ravens inform in other ways as well, passing on their higher knowledge and skill of combat to allies and subordinates. This removed a lot of hassle for Natalie, Zarin, and Caelan, who would otherwise had to do it personally. *Clear-Thinking A Raven must try to live a life free of stress, in order to focus on their missions without inhibition. They may do this through drinking, meditation, family, training, or other ways of having fun. This is vital to the cause, especially in the case of Magi who need to focus at the task at hand. While stress must be removed however, the distractions of the relief to it (like drinking) should be, for obvious reasons, avoided on missions. In these situations, stress is a natural response of fight or flight to save a Raven's life. *Balance It is encouraged to live a Balanced lifestyle. Work and fun should be spread equally, as well as sleep. Diets should be kept fairly balanced across all types of food. Hybrid fighting even takes a forefront, to have a back-up in case a situation goes sour with a primary fighting style. Everything should be taken in moderation. This comes from a solid Renderra background to the Order of the Raven, with thick Guthixian roots even in the inspiration of the group itself to carry out the last will of Guthix. Armoury Main Article Before a Raven is permitted to wear any form of Raven armour, they are required to get the materials themselves, either with coin or retrieval for some of the less common items. Raven crafters then do the actual armour production. The original sets were made with supplies Lucius had handy, but the more modern ones tend to get supplies from slayer tasks. Armour for Ravens tends to include heavier armour on the head, shoulders, lower legs, and groin. This is combined with a plastron to protect the upper body, a girdle to protect the lower body, or a breastplate/cuirass to protect the entire chest, depending on weight. Lixeiro The lightweight version of Raven Equipment, it is armour meant purely for faster, more nimble characters. Usually made from leather, fabric, and/or silk, it is made to look casual and blend in more than the more obvious alternatives. Lixeiro armour tends to be used by archers and faster magi, offering decent protection from both ranged and magical attacks, with speed and distance to stay away from melee fighters. Linothorax and Gambesons are good examples of Lixeiro armour. Vixiante The mid-weight versions of Raven Armour tend to incorporate more leather and fur in their design overall, with plated metal or chainmail as a secondary depending on weight and cost. These are called Vixiante, or "the Vigiliant." Vixiante Ravens tend to be faster and more subtle than Pesado, but not as much as Lixeiro. They wear designs suited to their terrain and environment. As an example, a Vixiante will not be wearing loud furs in a crowded city. Vixiante Ravens will use any sort of weapon they are physically capable of lifting, though notably prefer swords, spears, bows, wands, and orbs. As a general rule, Vixiante armour covers all places attacks can be blocked from quickly with metal, and covers less important areas with the weaker leather. Vixiante armour is leather versions of Laminar (Layered), Scale (Overlapping), or Lamellar (Scales in rows) armour with metal bracers and pauldrons. Pesado The heavier versions of Raven Armour use far more metal, with leather as a secondary. Typically, it isn't worn for subtle situations; allowing the wearer to instead appear as intimidating as possible within their armour. Some Pesado swap their cultural helmets for Slayer Helmets, depending on whether or not they've earned the right to wear one. Pesado tend to use heavier weapons with no regard for shields. They are rarely sent to fight, and usually stationed to move with slower moving groups as protection, or deal with larger threats such as Demons. Pesado tend to fight with very heavy weapons, typically leaning toward melee and magical styles. Examples of Pesado Armour include the Tosei-Gusoku and Alcides Plate Armour. Usually for magi, the metal leg armour is replaced with durable leather and a robe. Ranking System Ranks in the Ravens are fairly unusual for Gielinor in the regard that a fully recognised Raven has equal authority within the group, promoted solely due to the ideals and accomplishments of the member. Once you enter the order itself, things are fairly hands off concerning training and missions, left to the Raven's own choice as to whether or not it is nessecery. *Footsoldier Whether it be a recruit from the Godless, or a citizen of a Renderra Bannerman's land, the lowest rank of the Ravens is one of the fighters in the lowest ranks of the group. They tend to be blissfully unaware the Ravens even exist, or even unaware of how they operate. Regardless, they are typically cheaply armed and armoured fighters meant to enter battle in mass, making the bulk of the Order of the Raven and Renderra militaries. *Officer/Hero Officers within the Renderra are often trusted with knowledge of the Raven's existance as a whole. While they are left in the dark about most of their operations, they will tend to know the idea behind the Ravens, and often make up the groups led by them in smaller situations where the peasants are not considered trustworthy enough. If an officer is young and suited enough, they can begin training as a Raven. Heroes in the military earn this right faster. Proving worth as a person and a soldier, a hero may not be a commander yet, but they've proven they match the description of what a Raven is in raw talent. *Apprentice More common, the Apprentices are the first group to actively partake in the training of a Raven. Apprentices are considered Ravens in all but name and equipment by outsiders, not yet having the right for the better crafters and materials, apprentices earn their equipment by fighting for the permutations themselves. Members of the Renderra family trusted by Driez are encouraged to become apprentices, as well as others he has met personally and confirmed agree with the ideals of the Order. While not a perfect system, any officer notable enough to qualify is likely notable enough for Driez to have heard of them. *Raven Ravens themselves are a simple rank to understand. Full members of the order, they have access to all equipment, crafters, and tasks. They tend to modify their coat of arms to include a Raven feather to signify this, or decorate their weapons and armour with feathers or engravings. A Raven is allowed to take on and teach an apprentice after approval by a Master. *Master A trainer of Ravens, Masters keep the group as a whole well taught and armed with both weapons and knowledge. Masters are in charge of something within the Ravens, whether it be the recovery of knowledge, or the operations as a whole. It is common for Masters to step back from the main military, preferring a less hectic lifestyle on the Renderra Isles, or within the Soulwood forest. It isn't their job to fight for glory, only to do as they do for the betterment of the world. Notable Members *King Driez Renderra - Head of the Order, Head of Medics *Lord General Aeson Rendederra - Head of Operations *Queen Aegle Renderra - Head of Research and Development. *Lady Anya Korsokov - Master Raven, has right to start Asgarnian Branch *Duchess Meaghan Locke *Duchess Marina Locke *War-Chief Ahiga Wayra *Hiroto Jirou - Head Combat Instructor *Duke Jean Irongrey *Duchess Diana Irongrey *Baron Prathos Ehredrache *Wrenna Frostshield *Renkir Frostshield *Dunvald Frostshield - Head Blacksmith *Prince Alcides Renderra *Prince Taranis Renderra *Princess Ekaterina Renderra Trivia * The Order of the Raven drew qualities in their style from every military group the Renderra under Lucius made contact with. Notably, the Void Knights, Temple Knights, Sicarius, and the Myreque left the strongest impressions, but the Vekon, Marcato, Abdul-Qadir, Order of the Talon, and the Crux Eqal also had an impact upon them. Category:Guthixian Category:Godless Category:Renderra Category:Faction Category:Organization Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Chivalric Order